gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenyu Horiuchi
Kenyu Horiuchi (堀内 賢雄 Horiuchi Ken'yū?, born July 30, 1957 in Gotemba, Shizuoka) is a Japanese voice actor. In 2002 he founded his own voice acting management office, Kenyu Office. FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit * 1983 Captain Tsubasa (Taki, Pierre) * 1983 Ginga Hyōryū Vifam (Rerela Jeda) * 1986 Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Mashymre Cello) * 1986 Transformers 2010 (Springer) * 1987 Mister Ajikko (Chef Shimonaka) * 1989 Tenkū Senki Shurato (Ten-ō Hyūga) * 1990 Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (the narrator) * 1990 Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (Sanson) * 1992 Tekkaman Blade (Balzac Asimov) * 1992 YuYu Hakusho (Hokushin) * 1993 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Hangelg Ewin) * 1996 After War Gundam X (Jamil Neate) * 1996 B't X (Metalface) * 1998 Cowboy Bebop (Gren) * 1999 Monster Rancher anime (Durahan) * 2000 Platinumhugen Ordian (Hideaki Sanada) * 2001 Shaman King (Mikihisa Asakura, Ponchi) * 2002 Mirage of Blaze (Kosaka Danjou) * 2002 Saint Seiya (Libra Dohko) * 2003 Ai Yori Aoshi (Ruka Saionji) * 2003 Air Master (Julietta Sakamoto) * 2004 Kyo Kara Maoh! (Dan Hiri Weller) * 2004 Naruto (Tobirama Senju) * 2005 Animal Yokochō (Yamanami-san) * 2005 Eyeshield 21 (Leonard Apollo) * 2005 Gun X Sword (The Claw) * 2005 Mahoraba (Yukio Haibara (Johnny)) * 2005 Yakitate!! Japan (Brad Kidd) * 2005 Zatch Bell! (Kieth) * 2006 Hataraki Man (Narita) * 2006 Koi suru Tenshi Angelique ~Kokoro no Mezameru Toki~ (Oscar) * 2007 Koi suru Tenshi Angelique ~Kagayaki no Ashita~ (Oscar) * 2006 Rakugo Tennyo Oyui (San'yūtei Enchō) * 2006 Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Inspector (Irmgart Kazahara) * 2007 Dinosaur King (Noratti, a.k.a. Zander) * 2007 Kaze no Stigma (Burnhart Rhodes) * 2008 Bleach (Shūsuke Amagai) * 2008 Gintama (Kintarou) * 2008 Naruto Shippuden (Pain, Yahiko, Tobirama Senju) * 2008 Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (Tosa the Tengu) * 2008 Telepathy Shōjo Ran Jiken Note (Ronpei Isozaki) * 2008 Tytania (Doctor Lee Zhang-Chen) * 2009 Genji Monogatari Sennenki (Kiritsubo no Mikado) * 2009 Guin Saga (Guin) * 2009 Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (Suguru Takamura) * 2009 Shangri-La (Takehiko) * 2010 Bakuman (Hisashi Sasaki) * 2010 HeartCatch PreCure! (Coupé, Sora Hanasaki) * 2010 Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Chiaki Masayuki) * 2011 Bakuman 2 (Hisashi Sasaki) * 2011 Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen (Yohishiro Kurosaki) * 2011 Kamisama Dolls (Takeshi Hirashiro) * 2011 Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi (Takafumi Yokozawa) * 2011 Suite PreCure (Mephisto) * 2012 Hunter × Hunter (TV 2011) (Goto, Ikalgo) * 2012 Toriko (Ichiryuu) * 2013 Kill la Kill (Barazo Mankanshoku) * 2013 One Piece (Kin'emon) * 2014 Baby Steps (Mike) * 2014 Garo: Honō no Kokuin (Germán Luis) * 2014 Hero Bank (Adachi Sumimori) * 2015 Baby Steps Season 2 (Mike) * 2015 Garo: Guren no Tsuki (Fujiwarano Michinaga) * 2015 Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold (Libra Dohko) * 2016 Joker Game (Lieutenant Colonel Yūki) * 2016 Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World-'' (Wilhelm) Original video animation (OVA)Edit * 1987 ''Bubblegum Crisis (Daley) * 1989 Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma (Hikage) * 1989 Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Anton Ferner) * 1991 RG Veda (Bishamon-ten) * 1992 Eternal Filena (Nesuto) * 1997 B'tX Neo (Metalface) * 2002 Saint Seiya: Hades Chapter - Sanctuary (Libra Dohko Young Form) * 2005 Saint Seiya: Hades Chapter - Inferno (Libra Dohko Young Form) * 2006 Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (Toki) * 2007 Fist of the North Star: Legend of Toki (Toki) * 2009 Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Altar Hakurei) Theatrical animationEdit * 1984 Macross: Do You Remember Love? (TV Reporter) * 2001 One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bouken (Borodo) * 2006 Fist of the North Star: Legend of Raoh: Chapter of Death in Love (Toki) * 2007 Fist of the North Star: Legend of Raoh: Chapter of Fierce Fight (Toki) * 2011 Alice in the Country of Hearts (Mary Gowland) * 2012 s-CRY-ed (Unkei) * 2014 Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai (Takafumi Yokozawa) * 2015 Crayon Shin-Chan: My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! (Nene Rodriguez) TokusatsuEdit * 1984 Ultraman Story (Ultraman) * 1984 Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army (Ultraman) Video gamesEdit * 1997 Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban (Johnny Tono) * 1997 Everybody's Golf (Ralf) * 1998 Radiant Silvergun (Buster) * 1998 Ehrgeiz (Cloud Strife; arcade version) * 1999 MediEvil (Sir Daniel Fortesque in Japanese Dub) * 2001 Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Raiden) * 2004 Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov) * 2004 Tales of Rebirth (Geyorkias) * 2007 Heart no Kuni no Alice (Amusemet Park Boss) * 2007 Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Gunnar Damm) * 2008 Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (Gunnar Damm) * 2008 Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Raiden) * 2008 Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Emperor) * 2009 League of Legends (Twisted Fate) * 2010 Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Prince Charming) * 2011 Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (Emperor) * 2013 PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (Sir Daniel Fortesque and Raiden in Japanese Dub) * 2013 Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (Flynn the Balloonist in Japanese Dub) * 2013 Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Raiden) * 2014 Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin! (Katsu Kaishū) Unknown date * Ogre Battle (Warren Moon) * Skylanders: Giants (Flynn the Balloonist in Japanese Dub) * Super Robot Wars series (Irmgard Kazahara, Duke Fleed (Complete Box only), Jamil Neate, Olson D. Verne, Yllbora Saro, Light Newman, Mashymre Cello) Dubbing rolesEdit Live-actionEdit * Brad Pitt ** Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (2000 TV Tokyo edition) (Louis de Pointe du Lac) ** 12 Monkeys (2000 Fuji TV edition) (Jeffrey Goines) ** Seven (1999 TV Tokyo edition) (Detective David Mills) ** Sleepers (1999 Fuji TV edition) (Michael Sullivan) ** Seven Years in Tibet (Fuji TV edition) (Heinrich Harrer) ** Friends (Will Colbert) ** Spy Game (2003 Fuji TV edition) (Tom Bishop) ** Ocean's Eleven (2005 Fuji TV edition) (Rusty Ryan) ** Spy Game (2003 Fuji TV edition) (Tom Bishop) ** Full Frontal (Brad Pitt) ** Ocean's Twelve (2007 NTV edition) (Rusty Ryan) ** Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2008 NTV edition) (John Smith) ** Ocean's Thirteen (2010 Fuji TV edition) (Rusty Ryan) ** The Tree of Life (Mr. O'Brien) ** World War Z (Gerry Lane) ** Fury (Don "Wardaddy" Collier) ** The Big Short (Ben Rickert) * Charlie Sheen ** Red Dawn (1987 TBS edition) (Matt Eckert) ** Platoon (2003 TV Tokyo edition) (Chris Taylor) ** Navy SEALs (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Lt. Dale Hawkins) ** Hot Shots! (1995 TV Asahi edition) (Topper Harley) ** Hot Shots! Part Deux (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Topper Harley) ** The Three Musketeers (TV Asahi edition) (Aramis) ** The Chase (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Jackson Hammond) ** Terminal Velocity (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Richard "Ditch" Brodie) ** The Arrival (Zane Zaminsky) ** Money Talks (James Russell) ** Shadow Conspiracy (Bobby Bishop) ** Free Money (Bud Dyerson) ** Postmortem (James McGregor) ** Rated X (Artie Jay Mitchell) ** Good Advice (Ryan Edward Turner) ** Scary Movie 3 (Tom Logan) ** Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (Bud "Buddy" Fox) * Ben Affleck ** Chasing Amy (Holden McNeil) ** Good Will Hunting (Chuckie Sullivan) ** Dogma (Bartleby) ** Reindeer Games (2002 TV Asahi edition) (Rudy Duncan) ** Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (Holden McNeil / Ben Affleck) ** Pearl Harbor (Rafe McCawley) ** The Sum of All Fears (Jack Ryan) ** Runner Runner (Ivan Block) * Brendan Fraser ** The Passion of Darkly Noon (Darkly Noon) ** The Mummy (2002 NTV edition) (Rick O'Connell) ** The Mummy Returns (2004 Fuji TV and 2005 TV Asahi editions) (Rick O'Connell) ** The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2010 Fuji TV edition) (Rick O'Connell) ** The Quiet American (Alden Pyle) ** Crash (Rick Cabot) ** Journey to the Center of the Earth (2010 TV Asahi edition) (Prof. Trevor Anderson) ** Breakout (Jack Damson) ** Gimme Shelter (Tom Fitzpatrick) * Ben Stiller ** Reality Bites (Michael Grates) ** Heavyweights (Tony Perkis, Jr. / Tony Perkis, Sr.) ** Mystery Men (Mr. Furious) ** The Royal Tenenbaums (Chas Tenenbaum) ** Zoolander (Derek Zoolander) ** Duplex (Alex Rose) ** Starsky & Hutch (David Starsky) ** Tropic Thunder (Tugg Speedman) ** The Watch (Evan Trautwig) ** Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (Larry Daley) ** Zoolander 2 (Derek Zoolander) * Christian Slater ** Young Guns II ("Arkansas" Dave Rudabaugh) ** Kuffs (George Kuffs) ** Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1998 Fuji TV edition) (Daniel Molloy) ** Jimmy Hollywood (William) ** Hard Rain (Tom) ** Pursued (Vincent Palmer) * Clive Owen ** Sin City (Dwight McCarthy) ** Children of Men (Theo Faron) ** Duplicity (Ray Koval) ** Intruders (John Farrow) ** Shadow Dancer (Mac) ** Last Knights (Raiden) * Alias (Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan)) * Before I Go to Sleep (Ben Lucas (Colin Firth)) * Begin Again (Dan Mulligan (Mark Ruffalo)) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (Steve Sanders (Ian Ziering)) * Breaking Bad (Gustavo "Gus" Fring (Giancarlo Esposito)) * Blown Away (Anthony Franklin (Forest Whitaker)) * Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Angel (David Boreanaz)) * The Butler (2016 BS Japan edition) (Richard Nixon (John Cusack)) * Colt 45 (Milo Cardena (Joeystarr)) * Dark Angel (Logan (Michael Weatherly)) * Das Boot (2004 TV Tokyo edition) (Lieutenant Werner (Herbert Grönemeyer)) * Dragonheart: A New Beginning (Lord Osric of Crossley) * El tiempo entre costuras (Manuel Da Silva (Filipe Duarte)) * Enough (Mitch Hiller (Billy Campbell)) * Everest (Beck Weathers (Josh Brolin)) * Extinction (Jack (Jeffrey Donovan)) * From Vegas to Macau (Mr. Ko (Gao Hu)) * Fuller House (Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos)) * Full House (Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos)) * Ghost (1999 TV Asahi edition) (Sam Wheat (Patrick Swayze)) * High Fidelity (Rob Gordon (John Cusack)) * Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser (Joe Dirt (David Spade)) * John Wick (Viggo Tarasov (Michael Nyqvist)) * L.A. Law (Victor Sifuentes (Jimmy Smits)) * Minority Report (John Anderton (Tom Cruise)) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1997 TV Asahi edition) (Stuart Dunmeyer (Pierce Brosnan)) * Point Break (Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves)) * Red Dwarf (Dave Lister (Craig Charles)) * Rumble in the Bronx (TV Tokyo edition) (Tony (Marc Akerstream)) * Saving Private Ryan (Private Daniel Jackson (Barry Pepper)) * Seinfeld (Jerry Seinfeld (Jerry Seinfeld)) * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (Dwight McCarthy (Josh Brolin)) * A Sound of Thunder (Travis Ryer (Edward Burns)) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (2002 NTV edition) (Han Solo (Harrison Ford)) * Survivor (Sam Parker (Dylan McDermott)) * Team America: World Police (Joe) * The Truman Show (Truman Burbank (Jim Carrey)) * Will & Grace (Will Truman (Eric McCormack)) AnimationEdit * An Extremely Goofy Movie (Bradley Uppercrust III) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Mr. Whiskers) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (XR) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (TV Tokyo dub) (Chip) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (Prince Charming) * Donkey Kong Country (Eddie the Mean Old Yeti) * The Emperor's New Groove (Kronk) * The Emperor's New School (Kronk) * Godzilla: The Series (Nick Tatopoulos) * Kronk's New Groove (Kronk) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Stefano) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Fancy Pants) * Pecola (Gazelle) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (John Smith) * The Simpsons (Alec Baldwin) * Police Academy: The Animated Series (Larvell Jones) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (BS2 dub) (Leonardo) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Tom) * Widget (Mega Brain and Additional Voices) Category:Voice Actors